


The Thought of Kissing You

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, But only a little, Friends to Lovers, Hyunho - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, he did not say see you later boy, hyunjin falls off a skateboard, hyunjin is soft, hyunjin wears skirts and likes pink and yea, minho is a skater boy, minho is also soft but different, minho teaches hyunjin how to ride a skateboard, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: Minho teaches Hyunjin how to skate. It gets a little bumpy, but Minho's there to help him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	The Thought of Kissing You

_ When Minho first saw Hyunjin, he was sure that they wouldn’t get along. The two seemed to be polar opposites at first glance. Minho wore tight, ripped jeans and flannels while Hyunjin wore pink skirts and fluffy sweaters. It wasn’t that Minho wasn’t nice and Hyunjin couldn’t be rough, but if you were to put them next to each other, your brain would immediately tell you that they couldn’t be friends.  _

_ But the two were full of surprises. When Minho first saw Hyunjin, he was sure they wouldn’t get along, but that doesn’t mean he stayed away. God no. Hyunjin was cute, very cute. With the way he stumbled around to follow his friends or how soft he spoke when he would join a conversation. Not that Minho was really listening, but after skating past him multiple times in a day, he was able to pick a few things up.  _

_ “Hey!” Minho had finally gotten enough courage to go up to the taller boy at least three hours later. Hyunjin had looked up from his phone in surprise at the new voice and body in front of him.  _

_ “Hi.” He smiled softly and Minho was sure he would have melted into a puddle right at their feet if he wasn’t so determined to talk to Hyunjin.  _

_ “My name's Minho, you’re cute. Wanna be friends?” It took Hyunjin a little longer to respond than he’d liked. After getting over the shock of being called cute, he nodded shyly making Minho smile brightly.  _

_ “Sure.” He said. “I’m Hyunjin, by the way.” _

Now, two years later, they were at the same skatepark where the two had met. Hyunjin was sitting further away so he could watch Minho skate around effortlessly. He sometimes wondered what it was like to skate. Was it as easy as Minho made it look? Or would Hyunjin step on the board and immediately fall on his ass? He had always wanted to try it. When he first came to watch one of his friends' boyfriend a few years ago, he didn’t even think about wanting to try. However, when he met Minho, the interest continued to grow more and more everyday. Minho had offered to teach him a while ago, but Hyunjin dismissed it. He didn’t even have a board of his own so what was the point anyway? 

Minho had finally decided to take a break and plopped down next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the older boy. 

“Was I good?” Minho asked and Hyunjin nodded. 

“You ask that question almost everyday and it’s the same answer.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but gave him a smile anyway. 

“I just have to make sure!” Minho laughed and Hyunjin shook his head. “You seemed deep in thought, though. What were you thinking about?” Minho reached over to pick up Hyunjin’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Ah, it’s nothing really.” Hyunjin shrugged, but the other knew that that wasn’t it. 

“You were spaced out for a good two minutes.” Minho pointed out. “You can’t tell me it’s nothing.” 

“Would you be willing to teach me?” Hyunjin asked and looked back at Minho. He watched as Minho thought.

“Teach you..what?” He asked slowly and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Teach you to skate?” He nodded. 

“What else would I ask you to teach me?” 

“I don’t know. How to kiss?” 

“I already know how to do that!” Hyunjin exclaimed and hit Minho’s arm lightly. “Besides, I don’t want to kiss you.” Hyunjin mumbled. Okay, that was sort of a lie. Hyunjin has definitely thought about kissing Minho more times than he should, but he didn’t really want to talk about kissing Minho. “Now answer my question.” He whined and Minho laughed. 

“Sure, I’ll teach you! You wanna do it at my house?” Hyunjin thought about it. He’d rather not make a fool of himself in front of a bunch of other people who could possibly laugh at him, not that Minho wouldn’t laugh, but at least he knew Minho wouldn’t ever mean to hurt him. So, he agreed and they got up to make the short walk to Minho’s house. Hyunjin wasn’t as nervous about trying than he had been maybe a month ago. He trusted Minho to help to the best of his ability and he was sure if he fell it wouldn't be too bad. They had reached the house in no time and immediately got started. “Here.” Minho had grabbed a helmet from the front of his house and carefully put it on Hyunjin’s head. “Scrapes are easy to fix, but if you fall and hit your head, that could be fatal depending on how hard you hit.” Hyunjin looked at him dumbfounded. 

“I didn’t think skating would be  _ this _ dangerous.” Minho laughed and buckled the straps together. “Maybe I should’ve thought about this a little more.” 

“Nonsense!” Minho exclaimed and grabbed his board before placing it next to Hyunjin. “I’ll be right here with you. I’ll catch you.” He promised and Hyunjin just watched him for a moment before nodding and looking down at the board. “Now, it’s very simple. Just step on the board and balance. I’ll even hold your hand if you’d like.” Minho offered and put his hand out, palm up. Hyunjin placed one foot on the board, gripped Minho’s hand, and then slowly pushed himself so both of his feet were planted on the top of the board. It wobbled a bit making Hyunjin wobble with it, but Minho placed his free hand on the younger boy's lower back to help him steady himself. “Good!” Minho praised and Hyunjin smiled. 

“Good.” He echoed with a nod and Minho helped him back down. 

“We can do this a couple of times until you feel comfortable enough to get on yourself, okay?” Hyunjin nodded in agreement and they spent a good ten to fifteen minutes making sure Hyunjin could get on and off easily and comfortably before they decided to move onto something else. They tried standing in different positions on the board and pushing a few times. “Would you be willing to try and ride down a hill?” Minho asked and Hyunjin looked to where Minho pointed. It was a small hill that started at the end of the block. It wasn’t too steep and not too far so Hyunjin shrugged.

“I guess I could try.” So, they walked up the hill together and sat the board down at the top. Hyunjin put one foot at the board and kept the other on the ground next to it. 

“If you want to stop at any time then put one foot flat on the ground. It’ll work as a break and stop you and the board.” Hyunjin nodded and took a deep breath. He pushed against the sidewalk lightly and then put his other foot up on the board once he started rolling. He kept his arms out to help his balance while he rode down the hill. He tried to stay in the middle as best as he could. Not too confident on steering just yet. “You’re doing great!” Minho shouted and that made Hyunjin break out into a wide smile.

“Really?” He questioned, but really he should have focused more on what was in front of him. Just as he was about to get to the bottom of the hill, the board hit a large bump causing him to wobble and stumble forward. He groaned when he hit the ground and Minho’s eyes widened before he ran down the hill to help him. Luckily, the upper half of his body had landed in the grass so his chest and arms were fine. 

“Are you okay?” Minho asked and Hyunjin rolled onto his back. They looked at each other for a moment before the younger felt stinging down on his legs. He looked down and gasped at the marks on his knees. They were bleeding pretty badly and he was sure there were going to be a few ugly bruises soon. Minho followed his gaze and winced at the wound. “Come on, let’s go inside.” Minho helped Hyunjin up and the boy immediately whined at the feeling of pressure on his knees. “I’m sorry.” Minho whispered and hurried the two of them into his house. He pushed open the bathroom door and had Hyunjin sit on the counter as he searched for things to help him with. Hyunjin sighed in relief at not having to stand anymore and watch Minho.

“Well, I think I’m going to skip on skateboarding for a while.” Hyunjin laughed awkwardly. “I think I’m a little too clumsy for it.” Minho’s expression softened when he looked up and just gave him a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay. I won’t make you try again if you don’t want to.” Hyunjin nodded and watched as the older boy set a few things on the counter next to him. 

“I think I do better at watching than riding. Maybe I’ll take up photography instead, it seems safer.” Hyunjin smiled brightly making Minho laugh. He took a wet cloth and wiped away all of the blood that stuck around the wound. He then took a cotton pad and soaked it in saline solution. 

“This might sting a little bit.” Minho mumbled and watched Hyunjin’s face morph into one of slight fear. “Do you..wanna hold my hand again?” He offered and the boy nodded quickly before grabbing the older boys hand and holding it to his chest. “Okay, I’m going to clean it now.” Minho warned before going in to clean the wound up a bit. Hyunjin flinched and hissed when it made contact, but didn’t move much more as Minho got to work. Occasionally, Hyunjin would squeeze Minho’s hand and Minho would squeeze his back to reassure him that everything was okay. Once both knees were cleaned up and had bandages over the scrapes Hyunjin finally let go of Minho’s hand. Apologizing for squeezing so much. 

“Thank you.” Hyunjin mumbled, shy all of a sudden. 

“I’m not done.” Minho said after he put everything away and Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. His knees were all patched up and nothing else was wrong. What else did he need to do?

“What do you mean you’re not-” Hyunjin stopped when Minho leaned down and pressed one kiss to each bandage. The words had died on his tongue as he watched him press more kisses to the bruises forming on his thighs just above his knees. He stood back up straight and gave Hyunjin a soft smile. 

“Now I’m done.” He spoke in a hushed voice. They stared at each other for a moment. Hyunjin was trying to gather all of his thoughts while Minho was waiting for a reaction. Well, one better than Hyunjin with wide eyes. The younger boy seemed to be lost in thought which made Minho worry a little. “Jinnie?” He asked quietly and Hyunjin blinked a few times to come back to reality. He leaned forward slightly and tugged Minho’s jacket to pull him closer before pressing a kiss to Minho’s lips. He pulled back after a few seconds and removed his hands from Minho to instead play with the end of his skirt. Now it was Minho’s turn to be shocked. “I thought you said you didn’t want to kiss me?” He wondered, making the other huff. 

“Obviously that was a lie, hyung.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “I never minded the thought of kissing you.” He admitted shyly and Minho smiled. 

“Good.” He said. “Because I never minded the thought of kissing you either.” Minho laughed before cupping Hyunjin’s cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss. Hyunjin sighed against his lips and wrapped his arms loosely around Minho’s shoulders. They were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. Not even noticing the time until Hyunjin’s parents called him home. And now that Hyunjin thought about it, he didn’t mind falling off the skateboard one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a picture of minho on a penny board ?? i think and immediately thought of this. its very soft and i hope you enjoyed reading it. comments and kudos are appreciated !! stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
